Historically in the interior sign industry, when an end-user needed to change the text or message on a room sign or nameplate, a new room sign/nameplate would need to be manufactured. Over the years, room signs and nameplate products have been developed that allowed the end-user to take the lens off a room sign/nameplate and change the message of the sign, however the removal of the lens required an additional “tool” such as a suction cup or “key” in order to remove the lens. Experience has proven that the “tool” or key” is typically lost or misplaced.
Based on the foregoing, it is believed that a need exists for an improved inherent fastener and system that allows the end-user to make changes to a sign message in a timelier and cost efficient manner, as will be described in greater detail herein. For these reasons the present inventor(s) provide a snap in place sign system (hereinafter referred to for convenience as “Snap N Place sign system”) that has a fastener embedded in the sign substrate and therefore cannot get misplaced. The Snap N Place sign system can use different kinds of substrates (i.e., plastic or aluminum) and can be provided in a variety of sizes (i.e., room or cubical signs, nameplates, suite or conference room signs).